Rivalité
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny, cadeau pour LadySade ! Seph/Gen


Genesis sortit de la salle de simulation, l'humeur noire. Sephiroth, ce ô combien grand général, venait de le battre avec une facilité déconcertante. Encore. Et peu importe toute l'aide qu'Angeal lui apportait, c'était toujours pareil ! Enervé, il balança son épée sur le canapé de son appartement en rentrant chez lui et ôta son grand manteau rouge avant de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil. Son regard bleu fixé sur un point imaginaire, la mâchoire contractée, le First ruminait ses sombres pensées. Même le fait de réciter Loveless dans sa tête n'arrivait pas à la calmer.

Des coups discrets donnés à sa porte lui firent légèrement froncer ses fins sourcils, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, encore moins une certaine tête aux reflets d'argents. Quelques secondes plus tard la-dîtes porte s'ouvrit tout de même et son ami de toujours entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, 'Geal ? Marmonna le poète.

- Voir comment tu vas.

- Très bien, merci, laisse-moi seul maintenant.

- Gen…

Pas de réponse. Hewley soupira, sachant bien qu'il ne tirerait rien du roux tant qu'il serait dans cet état-là. Il partit en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain, et eut droit à un grognement en réponse. Le possesseur de la Buster Sword espérait que son ami ne ferait pas de bêtises cette nuit…

A nouveau seul, Genesis resta immobile encore plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à aller prendre une douche. La sueur et le sang coagulé sur son épaule collaient désagréablement à sa peau. Il entra dans sa salle de bain, ôta rapidement ses vêtements souillés et déchirés et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction que sa blessure ne saignait plus et qu'il n'avait pas mal.

Tout en se savonnant, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se venger des humiliations continuelles du Général. Et plus il y pensait, plus cela l'énervait. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit, décidé. Il mit un uniforme propre, prit sa lame et laissa son long manteau rouge chez lui avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Le First prit l'ascenseur, indifférent à la superbe vue plongeante sur Midgar de nuit. Arrivé à l'étage des bureaux, il fila vers le fond du couloir, où se trouvait celui de l'argenté, et y entra sans frapper. Comme il s'y attendait, son compagnon d'arme était toujours là, à finir de vérifier des rapports de missions, ou tout autre papier sans importance pour le roux.

- Genesis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- Une revanche.

- Maintenant ?

- Je ne me serais pas déplacé sinon. Répondit l'autre, agacé.

Sephiroth daigna enfin lever son regard vert vers lui. Il le dévisagea un instant, l'affrontant du regard, puis se leva de son bureau.

- Bien, finissons-en vite.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la salle de simulation du quarante-neuvième étage pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais sans le troisième SOLDAT cette fois. Et vu l'heure tardive, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés, sauf bien sûr si ils y allaient trop fort et détruisaient une partie de la pièce, comme c'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois.

Le Général programma une forêt du Wutai, avec l'assentiment de son adversaire. Déjà las de cette stupide altercation, Sephiroth voulait en finir rapidement. Il leva Masamune à l'horizontale et lança une attaque circulaire que Genesis évita d'un bond habile. Des craquements sonores retentirent lorsque les arbres autour d'eux s'effondrèrent, coupé net par le sabre. Le roux profita de son élan et de la position, presque dos à lui, de son rival pour frapper. Mais l'argenté était rapide et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles flamboyantes. Il fit glisser son katana le long de l'épée de Genesis et cogna contre la garde, manquant de la lui faire lâcher.

Enervé, et sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre en combat singulier, l'homme au manteau rouge s'élança de tout son poids contre son ennemi, et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le sol terreux de la forêt. Si il ne pouvait pas l'avoir en combat, il l'aurait d'une autre façon !

S'installant sur lui, Genesis happa ses lèvres dans un baiser féroce en écrasant ses hanches contre celle de l'homme sous lui. L'argenté, apparemment loin d'être surpris de ce soudain élan de désir de la part de son partenaire, lui répondit tout aussi sauvagement. Cela eut le don d'énerver encore plus son assaillant qui lui mordit méchamment les lippes. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il n'était pas censé répondre !

Des mains gantées attrapèrent ses bras et il fût soudain repoussé.

- Tu veux jouer ? Bien… murmura Sephiroth.

Le roux se dit alors que ça n'aurait finalement pas été sa plus brillante idée que de chercher ainsi le Général. Celui-ci inversa les rôles d'un coup de rein et Genesis gémit douloureusement en s'écrasant à son tour au sol, Sephiroth s'appuyant sur son corps de tout son poids, le recouvrant, écartant ses jambes pour s'installer entre elles.

Il sentit presque immédiatement la fraîcheur des gants en cuir sur sa peau nue quand l'argenté tira sur son haut pour le lui retirer, l'arrachant presque, et une langue avide vint caresser ses lèvres avant de plonger entre elles, explorant méticuleusement l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Genesis gémit à la sensation d'une main effleurant sa poitrine tonique alors que le baiser chauffé lui coupait le souffle. Il reprit cependant un peu ses esprits en sentant l'érection évidente de son partenaire entre ses cuisses. Il leva sa main droite pour l'enfouir dans les longs cheveux soyeux à sa porté et tira violement dessus, rompant le contacts de leurs lèvres. Les yeux de chat croisèrent le regard hargneux de celui qui était bien à l'origine de cette situation. Sephiroth haussa un fin sourcil.

- Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Où ça ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais prévu ? Se moqua-t-il. Tant pis pour toi, tu l'as cherché.

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire… grogna le rouquin avant de haleter brusquement quand la main du Général vint s'appuyer sur son entrejambe.

- Je le crois, oui.

- Rêve !

L'argenté frotta doucement la bosse qu'il sentait sous son pantalon et enfouit son visage dans son cou, où il mordit sans douceur la chair tendre. Se maudissant de faiblir sous ses assauts, Genesis se débattit. Agacé de ses gesticulations, le sabreur attrapa ses poignets avec une main et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il serra ensuite les dents sur la jonction du cou et de l'épaule du roux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Sa victime gémit de douleur.

- Sois sage. Ordonna le Général en donnant un coup de langue sur le lobe percé, tirant un peu avec ses dents sur la boucle d'oreille qui s'y trouvait.

Le rouquin émit un gémissement rauque alors qu'une chaleur exquise commençait à s'étendre dans son bas-ventre. Il profita un instant de la langue experte qui découvrait sa gorge, redessinait ses muscles, mais se tendit quand la main qui caressait si délicieusement son intimité une seconde auparavant entreprit de dégrafer son pantalon, après avoir détaché sa ceinture. Genesis releva soudain les jambes, gênant l'autre homme dans sa tâche. Après tout, il était censé se venger, pas le laisser prendre son pied à ses dépends !

Sephiroth souffla, agacé, et écarta rudement ses cuisse, le faisant grimacer en sentant ses muscles qui s'étiraient désagréablement. L'argenté finit ensuite rapidement de le déshabiller, malgré ses véhémentes protestations, et s'intéressa au membre semi-dur du roux. A ce moment, ledit roux se fit remarquer qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il se bouge un peu plus si il ne voulait pas vraiment y passer. Mais ses pensées de rebellions s'envolèrent au loin quand il sentit le Général lécher et mordiller le bout de son sexe, les cheveux fins lui chatouillant le bas du ventre et les cuisses.

L'argenté continua son délicieux traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque à bout, satisfait des soupirs et des gémissements qui sortaient du corps offert sous lui. Remarquant finalement l'état languissant et définitivement soumis du roux, il lâcha ses poignets et, caressant toujours lentement la virilité de son partenaire, tira sur son gant droit à l'aide ses dents pour l'enlever.

Genesis, lui, se laissait complètement aller, oubliant son plan initial et profitant juste des sensations que lui procurait son supérieur. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, quand des doigts taquins se présentèrent à sa bouche.

- Suce.

Il rassembla le peu de fierté qu'il pouvait encore avoir dans cette situation et sourit avec arrogance.

- Certainement pas.

- Comme tu veux. Sourit son amant.

Le roux ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il se sentit soudain déchiré de l'intérieur alors que Sephiroth le pénétrait à sec. Il cria de douleur et voulu s'écarter mais son partenaire le retint fortement par les hanches. Genesis gémit pitoyablement en sentant le membre imposant bouger légèrement en lui.

- Détends-toi.

- Facile à dire, enfoiré…

Le Général enleva tranquillement son deuxième gant et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour caresser le ventre et le torse du rouquin. Il se baissa encore un peu pour attraper les lèvres sensuellement entrouvertes et explorer encore son nouveau terrain de jeu. Les deux langues s'affrontèrent, le malmené, encore en colère, tentant de le repousser. Il eut droit à un coup de rein en traitre et terriblement douloureux dans son intimité déjà en feux quand il essaya de mordre. Des larmes dans ses yeux bleus, il réussit a retenir son cri cette fois.

- Tiens-toi un peu tranquille.

- Ca fait mal, putain…

- Tu l'as voulu comme ça.

Genesis le fusilla du regard mais n'osa pas bouger, il souffrait déjà assez comme ça.

- Tu peux bien supporter ça, SOLDAT. Ca ira mieux bientôt. Dit-il, titillant l'égo de l'autre.

Sur ces mots, il effleura son sexe, un peu refroidit par ce mauvais traitement, puis le prit franchement en main. Le roux soupira, le plaisir commençant à refaire surface sans pour autant chasser la douleur. Mais cela fini par le détendre.

En sentant les muscles autour de son membre bien au chaud se décontracter, l'argenté amorçât de lents vas et viens, s'enfonçant doucement dans l'intimité qui l'accueillait.

- Ah… si serré…

- Ravie que… ça te plaise… Ironisa l'autre, partagé entre souffrance et extase.

Il cria soudain quand une décharge de plaisir lui parcouru tout le corps en partant de cet endroit ultra-sensible que Sephiroth venait de toucher d'un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres.

- Trouvé…

Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches, frappant presque à chaque fois le bon endroit pendant que Genesis se tordait sous lui. Le roux attrapa ses épaules et l'enlaça, le griffant au passage. L'argenté passa un bras sous sa jambe gauche pour la soulever et pouvoir le prendre plus profondément encore.

- Ah… je… mmh… Seph ! Gémit son amant en sentant l'orgasme l'envahir.

Sa semence se répandit entre leurs ventres à chacune des contractions de son corps. Sephiroth le sentit se resserrer presque douloureusement autour de lui et s'enfonça dans son intimité jusqu'à la garde pour le remplir de son essence dans un grognement rauque.

Le souffle court, il quitta son doux fourreau de chair, faisant encore gémir son compagnon, et se redressa, admirant sans en avoir l'air le First rouge et essoufflé allongé au sol. Il le trouvait beau à cet instant, son corps en sueur et frémissant de la jouissance récente.

- Tu as eu ta revanche. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Genesis le regarda partir sans comprendre et une réalisation soudaine, en plus de celle d'avoir échoué dans sa vengeance, le frappa :

- Merde… ce connard s'est même pas déshabillé…

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si c'est cas, remerciez <strong>LadySade<strong> pour qui je l'ai écris ! ^-^ Kissus tout plein à toi !

A bientôt pour la suite de mes fics ! :3


End file.
